PROJECT SUMMARY - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will oversee the administrative and financial activities of the P01 grant. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide centralized scientific, administrative, and financial management and oversight of our program project (P01) grant entitled ?Functional genomics and DEC-Tec to identify germ cell?specific contraceptives.? The Administrative Core will 1) foster scientific interactions within the P01 grant team and between our P01 team and other investigators working in the field of contraception, 2) lead the P01 investigators to maintain high-quality, successful research and core activities and fulfill their Specific Aims and objectives, and 3) promote the movement of reversible male and female contraceptives into clinical trials. The Administrative Core will provide support for tracking grant fund utilization and prepare all reports and future grant submissions associated with the P01. Dr. Martin M. Matzuk will be the primary individual responsible for the Administrative Core, will provide administrative and scientific management of the P01 grant, and will be responsible for decisions regarding policy matters relating to research priorities or issues within the Projects or Cores as well as the overall operation of the P01 grant. The Research Advisory Committee (multidisciplinary internal and external scientific and administrative members and leaders) will provide advice and direction to Dr. Matzuk, Projects, and Cores. Dr. Matzuk will be advised monthly by the Operations Committee regarding the specifics of resource allocation within the group and fund disbursement for additional or replacement personnel, equipment, or other needs. The Administrative Core will coordinate the annual meeting of the Research Advisory Committee (RAC). The RAC will guide each Project and the DEC-Tec Core on decisions of ?Go? versus ?No Go? for the contraceptive targets chosen, follow-up targets to screen, and the small-molecule contraceptive development program. Additionally, the Administrative Core will coordinate a semi-annual conference call meeting of the RAC. Administrative support will be furnished by two talented professionals. Dr. John W. Nelson, Business Manager in the Center for Drug Discovery, and Ms. Veronica Aguilar, a Senior Grants Specialist, will provide multiple administrative and financial management services. The Administrative Core will be conveniently located on the 2nd floor of the Cullen Building at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) in close proximity to the BCM Project Investigators. All Project Leaders and Core Directors, including those at Osaka University, will have access to financial, personnel, networking, and computer services. The three Projects and Core B (DEC-Tec) will utilize the Administrative Core equally. The Administrative Core and RAC will guide the P01 Project and Core Leaders on critical decisions for advancing or halting each contraceptive development campaign and will contribute significantly to the success of this P01 grant proposal and the creation of multiple novel germ cell-specific contraceptives.